Back in Action
by AJP
Summary: The Beginning of an all new adventure


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful.  
  
There are references to sexual situations and strong language is used  
  
This new story takes place after Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue but, before Time Force and is set in January 2001. However the prologue takes place after 'In the Limelight' but before 'The Fate of Lightspeed'.  
  
  
  
h3 align=centerBack in Actionbr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
Mariner Bay – August 2000  
  
P 'It's strange how whenever I come to this universe I find myself drawn towards trouble like a magnet. This time is no different I came to visit my friends and end up heading to Mariner Bay to check out this new team of Rangers. From what I can see they are pretty good and seem to be keeping the legacy of the Rangers alive. I know Zordon would be proud to know that. However, it's the Pink Ranger that seems to be keeping all of my attention. I don't know what it is but it is driving me crazy. I'm attracted to her, but I can't explain it at all. Maybe I should just meet with her and figure it out'.  
  
PI shake my head and whisper to myself. "Yeah, I can see Rachel loving that. I can just see it now. Hey Rach, its like this, I met a girl and I feel something towards her… It'll go down like a lead balloon and so would I".  
  
PEven as I let out a slow chuckle at my thoughts, I draw strange looks from several people around me. Ignoring them I start to follow the Pink Ranger and her companion when, I hear sounds of a scuffle and a muffled scream. Breaking into a run, I turn round the corner and freeze in surprise. Standing before me is a group of Batlings, the foot soldiers of the Rangers enemies. A couple of them have grabbed hold of the Yellow Ranger, while a few are making their way towards the Pink Ranger who is fighting them off. I watch for a few moments and then watch as the Ranger mis-times a kick and she is slammed hard against the wall where she lays still. Deciding I've seen enough, I launch myself forward and take out two of the Batlings, heading towards the fallen girl. Behind me I hear the Yellow Ranger pulling free of the Batlings holding her and fighting back. The fight is short and, even though my skills are a little rusty, I manage to hold my own as the Batlings disappear. Turning around I sees the Yellow Ranger tending to her friend, who is by now in a sitting position and holding her head.  
  
PThe Yellow Ranger speaks. "Thanks for your help, that was amazing".  
  
PI can't help but smile at the girl's bubbly personality, which is still showing even though she is concerned, for her friend and I can't help but be reminded of certain friends of mine. "I was glad to help out, Rangers should stick together".  
  
PAt that both girls looked startled and the Pink Ranger speaks. "You're a Ranger?"  
  
PI nod before replying. "Retired Ranger actually. I was in town and saw you needed help".  
  
PBefore anyone could say another word the Yellow Ranger spoke up. "We should introduce ourselves, I'm Kelsey and this is Dana".  
  
PI gave a faint nod and replied. "I'm Adam. Look we really should see about getting some attention for that gash on your head".  
  
PEven as I spoke Dana was slowly pulling herself back to her feet. "We can go to the Aquabase, it isn't far from here".  
  
PI nodded and, moving to one side of the Pink Ranger, helped her walk. Soon we were heading to the Aquabase. After we arrived Dana was bustled off to be looked at and I was ushered into a room where I was left to sit. It was several minutes before Dana and two others entered the room. The first was obviously a military man and carried the bearing of someone important. The other wore jeans and a red shirt and I knew instantly that this was the Red Ranger. From the looks and the whispers coming from the three I could tell the two men were not happy with Dana. Even though they tried to keep me from hearing, I could hear what was being said.  
  
PDana whispered. "Look he helped us out Dad, he didn't have to".  
  
PThe older man replied. "Perhaps, but this could still be a plot of Diabolico to get into the Aquabase".  
  
PThe younger man nodded his head before speaking. "Captain Mitchell is right, how do we know he isn't a monster in disguise".  
  
PDana spoke and with a certain amount of certainty in her voice. "I can't explain it, he's telling the truth and I feel like I know him, even though we've never met before".  
  
PI stand up, but before I can speak the door opens up and in walks a woman wearing a white lab coat. She turns to the older man and speaks. "You asked to see me Captain Mitchell?"  
  
PCaptain Mitchell nods. "Yes Ms. Fairweather. As you can see we have a guest and I'd like you to perform some tests on him to determine whether or not he is human".  
  
PAt this point I had enough and spoke out. "Wait a minute I'm not a lab rat, I only came here because I was asked, I didn't expect the third degree".  
  
PMs. Fairweather quietly answered my questions. "The test will be painless, all I will do is scan your arm and determine whether you are human".  
  
PReplying angrily. "Suppose I don't want to let you do this?"  
  
PAt that point two guards walked in and I immediately realised that I had no choice. So I said. "But I'm always up for something new, so lead on".  
  
PI followed the woman out of the room and, as I did, I couldn't help but notice that the two guards were following. It didn't take long for us to reach a room which was filled full of machinery that I honestly didn't have a clue about, smiling I remembered Billy's lab and gave a slow chuckle at the memory. Seeing the puzzled looks from the room I shrugged.  
  
P "Okay Adam, please place your right hand into this hole" Ms. Fairweather said.  
  
PNodding I placed my hand in the machine and watched as a pale light ran across it, then I saw some strange reading come up on a screen. Looking puzzled I saw that the scientist was eagerly looking at it.  
  
P "Well, Ms. Fairweather?" said the Captain.  
  
PAt that I whirled around, surprised, as I hadn't heard him come in. The scientist turned and with a smile to me, answered him. "He's human. I just need to run a few further tests to confirm his identity".  
  
PSeemingly satisfied Captain Mitchell turned to me and said. "I apologise for this, we had to be careful".  
  
PNodding, I replied. "I understand, you can never be too careful. So where is Dana?"  
  
PThe Captain smiled. "She is with the others in the lounge, I can show you to them if you would like".  
  
PI nodded before turning to look at Ms. Fairweather. "That is if it's okay with you".  
  
PThe woman nodded. "It is I will come to you with the result of the tests".  
  
PFollowing the Captain, I entered the lounge to see Dana, Kelsey, the young guy I had met in the other room and two other guys, one dressed in Green and one dressed in Blue. Looking up Dana waved me over and looking around I saw a chair and pulled it over.  
  
PDana spoke. "So did your tests go okay?"  
  
PI nodded. "Yeah, a lot better than I thought it would, at least they've confirmed I'm human".  
  
PThe young black guy offered his hand to me and said. "I'm Joel Rawlings, perhaps you've heard of me".  
  
PShaking my head, Joel looked surprised and was about to say something before the guy in Blue spoke up. "I'm Chad and this is Carter". He said indicating the guy in Red.  
  
PCarter asked a question. "So Adam, Dana said you're a Ranger?"  
  
PI replied. "Retired, I used to be the White Ranger, I retired a year ago after I received a few injuries".  
  
PKelsey excitedly spoke. "Wait a second I recognise you. You're the White Astro Ranger, you were there the day the Rangers saved the Earth".  
  
PI smiled, slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention, as everyone looked at me. "Yeah I was, after that I helped out the Galaxy Rangers and I decided to retire as a result of injuries".  
  
PIt was then that Ms. Fairweather walked in with Captain Mitchell and walked straight over to us. "I've completed the tests on you Adam and I've been unable to find any kind of record for you, no record of you attending High School or even been born. However, I found photos of you in papers across the world, just after the Countdown to Destruction".  
  
P Hesitating, I replied. "You won't find a record for me, you see I don't exist in this universe".  
  
PPuzzled Joel said. "Say what!"  
  
PSmiling I replied. "It's like this, the universe where I come from is almost identical to this Earth in every way, except there, all this is a television set and you are actors playing the parts of Captain Mitchell, Joel Rawlings etc…"  
  
P "We're a television show, wow," Kelsey said excitedly.  
  
P "Anyway the show started in 1993 and has been running ever since, each year there are new Rangers and new powers. Such as last year, the series was called Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and the Rangers fought Trakeena. The reason I'm here is because, a week after the show debuted on English television I ended up being teleported to this universe and asked to become one of the six original Rangers. Ever since then I've teleported here whenever I've been needed and then gone back to my world" I continued, ignoring the interruption from Kelsey.  
  
PCaptain Mitchell turned and addressing the whole group. "His story is plausible, scientists have theorised that there are alternate universes, my nephew wrote a paper on the subject".  
  
PAt that I looked a little surprised and it showed when I spoke. "Would that be a guy called William Cranston?"  
  
PCaptain Mitchell looked surprised, but nodded and it was Dana who replied. "Have you read the paper?"  
  
PAt this I couldn't help but laugh. "Read it, I helped write it, Billy and I are old friends".  
  
P "How do you know him?" Dana asked.  
  
P "Well, lets just say that Rangering runs in the family".  
  
PDana looked shocked before managing a reply. "He was a Ranger? Which one?"  
  
P"He was more than just a Ranger. He was one of the originals, the first Blue Ranger. He and I were the only originals left by the time we became the Zeo Rangers and then he passed on the power to someone else and went to Aquitar to live".  
  
PCaptain Mitchell. "Yes, he was invited by the Aquitians to go and study their society and culture".  
  
P "Actually he went because only they could save his life," I said.  
  
PDana looked distressed, but it was Carter who spoke. "Save his life, how?"  
  
PI replied. "He was ageing rapidly and the only cure was Aquitar after he was cured he remained there, because he'd fallen in love. He hasn't spoken with any of us… since then" I fell silent at that. "Ms. Fairweather there was something else?"  
  
PThe young scientist nodded and seemed hesitant to speak. "Yes, as I said I confirmed from the DNA sample that you are human and although there is no record of you here, I was able to match your DNA with another's from this universe".  
  
P "What do you mean match?" asked Chad.  
  
P "Every human being is made up of their parents own genetic material. Adam's matches Dana's exactly, except for him having the male chromosomes instead of female," said Ms. Fairweather.  
  
PJoel said, with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice. "For those of us who were left back at the discussion about Rangers, what does this mean?"  
  
PMs. Fairweather was about to reply, but Dana started to instead. "The only times DNA can be identical is when twins are born, except for some minor details".  
  
PI spoke. "Such as if one twin is male and the other is female".  
  
PMs. Fairweather nodded then looking at Dana and myself gently said. "The tests confirm it. Dana, you and Adam are twins. Don't ask me how, since he's 23 and your 18, but I ran the tests several times and they are conclusive. You and Adam are Brother and Sister".  
  
PBefore anyone could say another word, Dana fled the room and Kelsey quickly followed. As we watched them go Carter asked a question. "How is this possible?" I shrugged, I didn't have a clue.  
  
P "Twenty-three years ago, I was teleported to a hidden outpost outside Angel Grove, there I met with a being called Zordon. He told me his story and how an ancient prophecy had just come to light. A set of twins had been born and their arrival would help combat a great evil that would threaten universes in the second year of the new millennium. Those children were Adam and Dana. Adam was left with his parents to be raised and prepared for the day when he would become a Ranger, Dana was brought to this world to be trained and prepared by me. However, there were complications during her arrival in this universe and when she finally appeared here, five years had passed for us but she had aged only a few days. Zordon swore me to secrecy and for 23 years I have kept that secret. He told me a few days ago that you would be coming" Captain Mitchell explained.  
  
PAt that I interrupted him. "You mean Zordon is alive!"  
  
PCaptain Mitchell slowly nodded and I said. "Where is he?"  
  
PCaptain Mitchell replied. "He's in the Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove. I've been in regular contact with him since he returned a few months ago".  
  
PStanding up, barely able to contain my anger, I looked at the Captain and said. "Then we're going to see him and to find out the truth".  
  
PCarter said. "What about Dana and Kelsey, they aren't here?"  
  
PMitchell said. "Someone should go and get them".  
  
PI hesitated, knowing I should be the one to go, but also that I was probably the last person Dana would like to see. "I should go," I said.  
  
PThe others nodded and I quickly headed out to try and find them I hadn't gone far before I heard their voices. "Everything I've believed, those who I thought were my family, aren't" Dana said.  
  
PKelsey replied. "I know you feel like you've been betrayed by those closest to you, but they didn't intend for that and they still care about you".  
  
PAt that point I felt I could enter the room and stepping in I also said. "Kelsey is right, I mean this situation is just as bad for me. I've spent the last seven years fighting the forces of evil in this universe and now I find out that certain things I believed aren't true and that I have a sister. Although, I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me".  
  
PDana stood up. "Look I don't blame you, as far as I'm concerned you and I are the innocent parties here, but at the moment this is all too much for me, I'd appreciate some time. But what did you want anyway?"  
  
PSlightly surprised I replied. "Oh, we're going to the Power Chamber to get some answers from Zordon, your Father said we should get you and Kelsey before we go".  
  
PNodding the other two followed me out of the room and back to the lounge, where the others were waiting. As we entered the lounge Joel could be heard speaking. "So, how do we get to this Power Chamber?"  
  
PI replied, as I entered the room. "Simple, with this". And with that I pulled out my communicator, which had been given to me so long ago and spoke into it. "Zordon, this is Adam eight to teleport to the Power Chamber". There was no reply except the tingling sensation of teleportation and then simply we were no longer in the Aquabase, but the Power Chamber. Looking around, I see the place not as the last time I had seen it before it was destroyed by Divatox, but before she even came to Earth. Glancing over the back wall I smile as I see my old Silver Ranger Costume and all the others we wore so long ago. A tap on the shoulder interrupts my reverie and I turned to be greeted by a robot.  
  
P "Adam it is good to see you again" Alpha said.  
  
PAt the sight of Alpha I can't help but smile and pat the little robot before I replied. "It's good too see you to. When I heard about Eltare being attacked, and Zordon was captured I thought you might have been destroyed?"  
  
P "Ay, Yi. Yi. I almost was if hadn't been for a friend".  
  
PHearing footsteps, I looked up and from out of the shadows stepped. "Billy!" I said, in total surprise.  
  
PWith a smile Billy greeted me and continued on from what Alpha had been saying. "I was on Aquitar when I heard about Eltare being attacked. I travelled there as fast as I could to see if I could help, but arrived too late to help Zordon. Fortunately, I was able to help Alpha and we started to look for Zordon".  
  
PI replied. "You could have worked with us, instead of going off on your own". Seeing his surprised look I continued. "After all, even the Phantom Ranger needs a little help".  
  
PCarter interrupted. "Phantom Ranger?"  
  
PGlancing back at the Lightspeed Rangers I answered the question. "Yeah, during the time we were the Turbo Rangers a mysterious Ranger showed up to help us out. He eventually gave us some new Zords the Rescue Zords. We didn't know who he was and it wasn't until he gave us the Zords that I finally realised who he could be".  
  
PBilly quietly said. "But what was it about the Zords that made you realised it was me?"  
  
PSmiling, I said. "It wasn't the Zords, but what you said to Cassie when you presented her with her Zord". I paused, remembering that day three years ago. Inside a massive ship six Zords stood in front of us and the Phantom Ranger had just said to Cassie. "She will serve you well, for she matches your grace and spirit which you have in abundance, just as your predecessors had". Back to present day. "I realised, at that moment, how could you have known what her predecessors were like, unless you had fought with us before. I did some checking and confirmed that all the others were on Earth somewhere and Trey was Triforia. Then I contacted Aquitar and they told me you were unavailable. So I contacted Zordon and asked him straight out, he told me that you were the Phantom Ranger".  
  
PBilly simply replied. "Couldn't you have said that in the first place?"  
  
PTrying hard to not laugh I said. "What and spoil the suspense?"  
  
PAt that I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and neither could Billy and we both started to laugh. Letting it subside I asked. "So why are you here?"  
  
PBilly replied. "I was here to see Cassie, when Alpha contacted me and asked me to come here".  
  
PI said. "So you're here to see the big giant head as well".  
  
PAt that Zordon, who had watched the proceedings in silence, spoke. "Yes, I asked for him to come and I knew that you would as well. You have come for answers".  
  
PChad spoke his voice low and in a respectful tone. "Yes sir, we wanted to know how Dana and Adam can be twins, yet have five years age difference between them".  
  
PZordon answered. "About twenty-fours years ago I became aware of a prophecy foretelling of an ancient evil that would arise in the millennium. The prophecy mentioned twins who would fight evil, would find each other and fight together against this evil. I realised that it meant Adam and Dana, so I approached their mother and father and told them of their children's destiny. I asked that Dana be brought to this universe, where she could be protected and trained".  
  
PI managed to look both surprised and annoyed as I said. "I can't believe that they gave one of us up!"  
  
PZordon continued. "They were unwilling at first, but I showed them the future and what would happen should they not allow this and also what would happen if they did. Though it broke their hearts to do so they agreed and when you were born events occurred that made it appear Dana had died shortly after being born. After that Adam you were raised alone and your parents kept the secret of Dana from you, knowing the day would come when you would find out the truth. Meanwhile I transported Dana to this world to be cared for by Captain Mitchell, however, our foe knew of the prophecy and attempted to thwart it by destroying Dana".  
  
PJoel interrupted. "How did he try that?"  
  
PAlpha was the one who answered. "He attempted to use chronal energy on her. His belief was by reversing her age, she would be destroyed or by ageing her she would not be able to help the Rangers when she arrived, either way he could thwart the prophecy. However, I managed to stop this by sending our own beam of energy to block his, unfortunately it caused a side-effect of leaving Dana in temporal stasis for five years".  
  
PLooking thoughtful Billy spoke. "I understand, so when Dana finally came into this universe five years had passed for everyone else, but for her it was only a few minutes".  
  
PZordon nodded at his student and spoke. "Exactly Billy, so even though according to official records she was born in 1977, she is in fact registered as being born in 1982 and is 18".  
  
PDana, who had remained quiet during this whole discussion, said. "So that explains everything, why I always felt different, even more so than when I became a Ranger".  
  
PI then said. "I take it that the fact I'm back in this universe wasn't me just deciding to visit?"  
  
PZordon said. "I'm afraid not. The evil that the prophecy talks about is waking up. Within a few months he will awake fully and our universe will be under threat".  
  
PReplying, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. "And you couldn't have let me live in blissful ignorance back in my own universe".  
  
PBilly said. "Adam you're a Ranger, you can't ignore this".  
  
PI glanced over at him. "Watch me, I've been a Ranger for six years, retiring because I got hurt. I've done my time and now I want to enjoy life, things are going great back home for me, I actually have a life, a busy one. I don't need this".  
  
PZordon said. "I realise you have plans with your life, but this threat is so powerful that your own universe will undoubtedly be the next target if this Earth falls".  
  
PShaking my head. "So that's it. If I don't help, my own world is going to get attacked and it will be my fault for not helping". Sighing I looked up at Zordon and said. "Okay I'll help, but just for the record I'm not hp".  
  
PKelsey said, inquiringly. "HP".  
  
PLaughing, I said. "Happy. Just one question Zordon, how are you alive anyway? I mean Andros said he shattered your energy tube".  
  
PZordon said. "I don't really understand it myself, all I remember is asking Andros to destroy my tube to save the universe and then I remember being here".  
  
PI said. "So what's next. If this evil is so powerful six Rangers and one ex-Ranger aren't going to be able to stop it, what then?"  
  
PAlpha replied. "Don't worry Adam, Zordon has contacted all of the former Rangers and informed them of the situation. The Galaxy Rangers are travelling from Miranoi to join us in the battle".  
  
PBefore anyone could speak again the Power Chamber alarms started to go off.  
  
PZordon said. "Rangers observe the Viewing Globe".  
  
PTurning around we all looked at the screen and saw the sight of two monsters attacking Mariner Bay.  
  
PCarter said to the others. "We have to get back there".  
  
PDana said. "How, we're in Angel Grove, Mariner Bay is miles away".  
  
PZordon replied. "Rangers morph, we will teleport you to Mariner Bay".  
  
PCarter nodded. "Ready. Lightspeed Rescue". With that the five transformed into the Lightspeed Rangers and they disappeared.  
  
PBeside me, Billy raised a ruby to the sky and morphed into the Phantom Ranger and also disappeared and reappeared alongside the Lightspeed Rangers. Turning, I watched the battle on the Viewing Globe alongside Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather. The battle raged for minutes as the six fought the Batlings and then faced off against the monsters. For several minutes it seemed like the Rangers had the upper hand and then to my surprise one of the monsters suddenly attacked Dana alone and I felt my stomach knot in fear as the other monster kept the others at bay. "Now I know how Billy felt when he gave his powers to Tanya" I said. Suddenly, a scream distracted me and I returned my gaze to the Viewing Globe as I turned to see Dana fall to the ground and demorph. Turning back to the Zordon I said. "I have to help her Zordon, teleport me there now".  
  
PZordon replied. "I agree, but you must not go unprepared. Take these, I believe you know how to use them".  
  
PBefore I could say a word, two objects materialised in my hands and I felt myself being teleported away. Seconds later I appeared, a few metres away from Dana and the monster. Springing forwards I knocked the monster away and turned to Dana. "You okay?"  
  
PDana nodded and got back to her feet. The monster also was back on his feet and I said. "Hurt her and I hurt you".  
  
PThe monster spoke, with anger clear in his voice. "I don't know who you think you are, but a lowly human doesn't stand a chance against me".  
  
PSmiling a cold smile I said. "Well, I'm not a lowly, powerless human". Raising my hands up I revealed two metal objects on my forearms. "Times up and the rules change. It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger VII: White". Calling out those words I felt the powers of the Zeo Crystal energise me and then in the place of Adam Pearlman, for the first time in four years, was the White Zeo Ranger.  
  
PThe look on the face of the monster was one of complete disdain. "Oh look, another little Ranger, come on lets see what you've got then".  
  
PI didn't reply and charged forward vaguely aware of Dana morphing behind me. As I ran towards the monster I saw him unleash bursts of energy and I came up with an idea.  
  
PThe energy blast fired all around the White Ranger and he soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The delighted monster moved forward, snarling as he did. "So much for the White Lightspeed Ranger". The monster felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned around straight into a spinning heel kick, which sent him back.  
  
PSpeaking to him I said. "That's White Zeo Ranger and man does it feel good to be back in action". Before the monster could react I followed up the kick with several more and a couple of punches sending the monster sprawling back. "Time to finish this. Zeo Power weapon" I yelled. In my hand appeared my sword and before the monster could even react I had struck him with the sword channelling the energy of my crystal into him and I watched in grim satisfaction as he exploded. Turning, I saw the others running to me and I whispered almost to myself. "This isn't over, come on do it, make the monster grow".  
  
PWith a laugh, I was rewarded as the monsters stood revitalised and grew to city-wrecking proportions. Carter and the other Rangers quickly ran to my side. "Looks like more trouble" Carter said.  
  
PChad concurred. "We need the Rescue Zords now".  
  
PThe other Lightspeed Rangers nodded and the group transported into the Megazord and within minutes the monster was dispatched as the Phantom Ranger and I looked on. Minutes later we were rejoined by the others.  
  
PKelsey said. "Man, that was so cool, what you did".  
  
PI nodded. "I have to say, it actually felt good to be back in action. Come on we should get back to the Power Chamber and talk with Zordon".  
  
PBefore I could say another word the teleportation effect took hold and we reappeared in the Power Chamber.  
  
PZordon greeted us we arrived. "Well done Rangers. I am very pleased with you all, you five have truly earned the name of Power Rangers".  
  
PChad surprised everyone by bowing to the tube and saying. "Thank you ,I think I speak for all of us when I say how proud we are to carry on the legacy of the Rangers that you started".  
  
PBilly said. "I hate to interrupt, but what about this ancient evil?"  
  
PZordon answered. "For now, he remains only an outside threat. I believe that we should concentrate our efforts into helping the Lightspeed Rangers defeat Queen Bansheera's forces".  
  
PCaptain Mitchell nodded. "I agree, the sooner they are defeated, the sooner we can concentrate our efforts on the larger problem".  
  
PI was about to say something when my alarm beeped and I glanced down and cursed rather loudly. Looking at the others. "I have to go, I have things to do". Nodding to Billy, I turned to Dana. "Look I don't know when I'll get back here as I'm really busy over the next few weeks with things. I know that you need time to get used to this and really so do I, but I want you to know that even if we can't be friends, we're family and that should mean something".  
  
PShe said to me. "It does and maybe someday, we'll be more than just two strangers who happen to be related, perhaps we'll even like each other, until then".  
  
PI nodded. "Until then you need space". Then I turned to Zordon. "Zordon keep me posted on what's going on here, but I would appreciate it if we kept a lid on the fact that Dana and I are related. There is one more thing Zordon".  
  
PZordon said. "Yes, Adam?"  
  
P"If you told my parents about the prophecy and what the two of us being needed, do they know about me being a Power Ranger".  
  
PZordon replied. "I agree about keeping the truth about you and Dana a secret and no they don't know that you are a Ranger. I will contact you regularly. We shall speak again White Ranger".  
  
PWith that I teleported out of that universe and back home. I barely had time to grab my stuff, before there was a knock at my door and in walked my girlfriend Rachel, the scowl on her face told me she was not happy and I just groaned knowing it was going to be a long day.  
  
PFour months later - Mariner Bay December 2000  
  
PThe girl sits at the edge of the pier leaning back and just enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. She can't help but enjoy this, as it has been a long time since she has been able to enjoy herself without having to worry about something. There is the sound of footsteps behind her and Dana Mitchell turns and raising her sunglasses away she looks to see her recently discovered brother Adam strolling down the pier with two ice creams in his hand.  
  
PDana smiles and takes the offered ice cream. "So what's this in aid of?"  
  
PI give her a look that said it all. "Does there have to be a reason for a brother to do something nice for their sister?"  
  
PDana replies. "I don't know, after all I've never really had a brother and a proper life".  
  
P"If you weren't right, I would probably lie, but really its in way of apology," I said.  
  
PDana seemed puzzled. "Apology what for?"  
  
PSitting down beside the girl. "Because I wasn't here to help you and the others out when you faced off with Queen Bansheera. I mean Zordon tried to contact me when he lost contact with the Aquabase and I ignored my communicator, because I was busy," I said.  
  
PDana placed a hand on my shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done, we all got out okay and managed to stop the Bansheera permanently. So don't worry about it".  
  
P"I should have been here, I mean I'm supposed to be a Ranger and I'm also supposed to look out for my little sister, after all I've just found you, I don't want to lose you before I get to know you. I mean it could have all turned out very differently," I said.  
  
PDana said. "Forget it, look that's in the past, now I just want to get a chance to know my brother".  
  
PI was about to reply when a massive explosion rocked us and I lost my balance and fell in the water. Even as I fell I felt myself being pulled down, kicking with all my strength I headed for the surface. Breaking through the water I pulled myself back onto the pier and watched as Dana tried to keep the smile off of her lips.  
  
P" Very funny, now lets see what's going on" I said.  
  
PTurning around my mouth dropped in shock and I could see that Dana was visibly shaken as well. The city was in chaos; buildings were in flames, people were running all around seemingly not knowing what to do.  
  
PDana whispered. "What's happening, who's doing this?"  
  
PSeeing she was shaken I spoke in a precise tone of voice. "We'll worry about the who later, in meantime we need to help those people".  
  
PThe tone of my voice seemed to bring Dana back to Earth and she nodded. Running into the city I was astounded by the destruction, even during the Countdown this much destruction had not happened in such a short time. "We have to split up, I'll help get people out of here and you see to any injuries" I ordered.  
  
PTo my surprise Dana saluted and I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious, then she quickly turned and ran to the nearest group of people. Looking around I ran over to where a couple of men where trying to lift a large piece of rock, joining them we managed to move the rock enough to uncover a doorway. Taking the offered torch, from one of the men I descended into the room to find a group of eight or nine kids. Breathing a sigh of relief I saw that, although they appeared bruised and battered, none of them appeared seriously hurt. The two men quickly started to help the group up the stairs when I saw it. One of the support beams that had stopped the room collapsing was cracking.  
  
P"Everyone out of here now, on the double" I yelled. Everyone heard the sense of urgency in my voice and without hesitation was out of the room followed closely by myself, barely missing being crushed as the room collapsed in on itself. Standing up I was aware of one little boy staring at me glancing at him I gave a small grin and then turned back to see what the situation was now. I was amazed as even more buildings appeared to have been hit by whatever was attacking the city. In fact in front of me where there had been a tall building was nothing but debris as if the entire building had been swallowed up and what wasn't wanted had been spit out.  
  
PLooking across I saw that the other Lightspeed Rangers had joined Dana and the six were helping the Paramedics and fire crews. Running over to them I joined Dana and the young man who was wearing a black top, before I could say anything he spoke. "I'm Ryan, I wasn't around when you were here last time".  
  
PTaking the offered hand I shook it. "It's good to meet you. So any idea what is going on?"  
  
P "I was hoping you would" Carter said as he came up to us closely followed by the other Rangers". "According to Ms. Fairweather, the same thing is happening all over the planet and they can't explain it either".  
  
P "The way I see it, we're either being attacked by invisible monsters who are doing a hell a lot of damage, we're being fired on from outer space or this is just some strange natural phenomenon" I said.  
  
P "Yeah right, buildings are just exploding all by themselves" Joel replied sarcastically.  
  
PI didn't reply to that and instead reached for my communicator and said. "Power Chamber this is Adam".  
  
PFor a long second there was no reply and then I head Billy's voice. "What's up Adam?"  
  
PTrying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "Well, someone or something is trying to blow the crap out of Mariner Bay. Can you scan the city and see if there is a monster or something?"  
  
PKelsey speaking drowned Billy's reply out. "Adam I don't think we have to worry about a scan anymore".  
  
PLooking over I saw what she meant, for stood there was a group of monsters who seemed oblivious to everything except the destruction they were causing.  
  
PCarter turned to the other Lightspeed Rangers. "Looks like its time to go to work".  
  
PThe others nodded and started to follow him. I also started to follow when I heard Billy speak. "Adam, let the Lightspeed Rangers handle the monsters, get back to the Power Chamber".  
  
P "In case you haven't noticed, they are slightly outnumbered, they need my help," I said.  
  
PThe voice that replied was Zordon's. "Adam return to the Power Chamber, your powers are not equipped to face these foes".  
  
PHesitating for only another second I teleported away leaving the Lightspeed Rangers behind.  
  
PJoel suddenly called out to the others. "Adam's gone".  
  
P "Where did he go?" Chad asked.  
  
P"I dunno, he was talking into his communicator and then he teleported out" Joel said.  
  
P "He'll have had a good reason, in the meantime we have work to do" Carter said. As he said that the two came to a halt near the group of monsters and Carter called out. "All right stop what you're doing".  
  
PFor a second there was no reaction from the monsters and then the group turned to face the Rangers and one of them said. "Well, the master was right the Rangers have responded. So come Rangers tell me, how you are going to stop me from destroying your precious city. Let me tell you something, you don't stand a chance".  
  
P"That's where you are wrong. Ready, Lightspeed Rescue". With that the six performed a series of arm movements and activated their power morphers, transforming into the Lightspeed Rangers.  
  
PThe Monsters didn't wait for the transformation to finish and they attacked the Rangers even as their transformation had finished. The battle became fast and furious as the monsters attacked the six Rangers and although they fought valiantly they soon found themselves outmatched.  
  
PAs the Rangers regrouped Kelsey said. "This is crazy, we're seriously in trouble here".  
  
P"We can't give up, if we do they'll destroy the city" Ryan cried out.  
  
POne of the monsters lurched forward and said. "Giving up is the sensible choice Rangers, if you do my master may allow you to join him in his conquest".  
  
PDana said. "And if we don't".  
  
PThe monster replied. "Then our orders are to destroy the Male Rangers and take their powers. You Pink and the Yellow Ranger will become my master guests at his palace. He has quite the way with the ladies".  
  
PKelsey yelled back. "Sorry we're busy for the next few days, but thanks for the offer".  
  
PThe monster laughed. "Oh it wasn't an offer, you simply don't have a choice, now make it easy on yourselves, you six can't defeat us".  
  
PJust then a voice called out. "How about seventeen of us". Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw stepping into the light eleven figures. One of the figures glanced at four similarly attired people and said. "Let's rocket".  
  
PWith that the five brought out metal objects and transformed from normal humans into. "The Astro Rangers!" Carter exclaimed.  
  
PEven as he said that the six landed by the Lightspeed Rangers sides and were joined by the unmorphed Galaxy Rangers.  
  
P The Red Astro Ranger turned to the dark-haired teen in Red and said. "Leo, time to join the party".  
  
PNodding Leo looked across at his five companions and called out. "Go Galactic". Quickly the five were transformed from ordinary teens to Power Rangers.  
  
P"What are you all doing here?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"We were called by Zordon and were on standby if you needed help".  
  
PThe monster said. "I'm Devastator and whether there are six or sixteen of you, we will be victorious, attack and destroy the male Rangers and bring their powers to me. Leave the female Rangers alive, destroy them only if you have to".  
  
PThe Pink Astro Ranger turned to the Yellow Astro Ranger and said. "You know Ashley I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered, by that".  
  
PAshley laughed. "Let's just flatten them instead".  
  
PAt that the Pink Astro Ranger nodded and then the two friends dove into battle alongside their friends. The battle was a fierce as the Rangers paired up in there individual colours and fought the monsters.  
  
PWatching from the side Devastator smiled. "So predictable Rangers, you've made a fatal mistake. Teleporter, take them".  
  
PBefore the eyes of the startled Rangers the three Pink Rangers were suddenly enveloped by energy tendrils which wrapped around the three and before the others eyes the three vanished. Seeing their disappearance the Rangers ran forward and Ashley called out. "Bring them back now".  
  
PTeleporter laughed and said. "I don't think so, but you three Yellow Rangers can join them". Before they could act the same energy tendrils that had taken their friends flew from the monster's hand and started to wrap themselves round the Yellow Rangers. This time the others reacted, even as they did the Red Astro Ranger leapt forward, weapon in hand, attempting to destroy the energy ribbons. He was almost there when a bolt of energy knocked him back into the other Rangers and, as he struggled back to his feet, he could only watch as the three Rangers disappeared. Laughing the monsters disappeared quickly as well. Seeing this his weapon dropped to the floor and the Red Ranger screamed in frustration.  
  
   
  
PRunning to his side, the Blue Ranger said. "Andros, it will be okay, we will find them".  
  
   
  
PDevastator stood before the Rangers and said. "Don't bother, you won't get a chance". Reacting with sudden savageness, Devastator fired a bolt of energy that, the Rangers would later learn, was the equivalent of a nuclear bomb. The energy struck the Rangers and sent them crashing to the ground, their suits offering scant protection and the group demorphed. But the blast did not stop as normal bolts did when hitting the target, instead it continued on in a straight line destroying everything in its path for almost thirty miles. When it had finished where there had once stood skyscrapers and other buildings now was rubble. Laughing to himself Devastator disappeared.  
  
PAll was silent and then the eleven Rangers disappeared in their signature colours and reappeared in the Power Chamber where a worried set of Alpha's ran to their side closely followed by Billy and Adam. "Ay, Yi, Yi this is just terrible" Alpha Five said.  
  
PBilly nodded his head. "Indeed, we're fortunate that their suits were able to protect them. Adam if you'd joined the fight."  
  
P I nodded and replied. "You would have had eleven Rangers and one corpse to deal with".  
  
PJust then Andros pulled himself shakily to his feet, his whole body was shaking with anger and he reached out and grabbed both Billy and myself by the collar. "Where were you? They took her."  
  
PBilly ignored the angry tone of voice from Andros and that of the other Rangers who were slowly recovering. "The Phantom Ranger powers and the Zeo powers were insufficient to deal with the monsters and the force of that blast would have killed us both. We couldn't risk entering the fight".  
  
PLeo said. "But they took Kendrix, we don't even know if they're alive".  
  
PI was about to reply, but then I felt it again and this time it was more powerful I felt a wave of emotion hit me and I staggered back almost falling into the figure behind me, who quickly helped me stay on my feet. "Adam are you okay?" the figure in pink asked.  
  
PComposing myself I turned and said. "I'm fine Kat. I just felt something, like a wave of fear, I think it was Dana".  
  
PThe young man beside Kat looked at me sceptically and asked. "You're not going weird on us, are you?"  
  
PI snarled a reply. "No Tommy, I just know that she's okay. That is if you and you're ego could stand that someone else could be right rather than you. If she is then , it's a safe bet the other female Rangers are as well".  
  
PTommy was about to reply instead, he settled for staring at me with an expression that said everything he was thinking. I sighed knowing I shouldn't have let my annoyance with him get the better of me.  
  
POne of the others behind me this time a coloured girl, spoke. "But how do you know it's this Dana".  
  
PFor a second I thought about telling them about Dana being my twin, but instead. "I don't know Tanya, all I know is they're okay, but scared. Now that I can feel it, it's not overwhelming, but they are scared. Zordon we have to do something".  
  
P"Agreed. Billy and I along with another ally have been working on a way to improve the power levels of the Zeo Crystal. We believe that it will also work on the Astro, Galaxy and Lightspeed powers" Zordon replied.  
  
PImpatient as always Joel said. "So what do we need to do?"  
  
P"Patience young Ranger, it will take but a few minutes". The voice that replied came from the shadows. Stepping into the light was an older man with slightly greying temples. The face was different, but the voice was not.  
  
P"Zedd" I said.  
  
PFor a second there was silence and then Tommy leapt forward towards Zedd. Quickly Tommy was pulled off of Zedd.  
  
PTommy growled. "Let me go, what is he doing here?"  
  
PI said. "Look ego boy, get a grip, he's not the same person anymore".  
  
PTommy said. "Shut up, he's still Zedd, how can you allow this scum in here. Have you forgotten he's tried to kill us all more times than I can remember?"  
  
PZordon said. "Does he not deserve another chance Tommy?"  
  
PTommy replied. "In my book all that he's done for evil, means he should die".  
  
PI was about to say something when Kat started to speak, her Australian accent quite noticeable. "And what about me or Adam?"  
  
PTommy asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
PKat answered. "Before, Adam and I were evil at one time and we were given a second chance and Adam did some terrible things when he was evil, as you did as the Green Ranger".  
  
PTommy said. "That's different, the three of us were all under spells and we couldn't control ourselves".  
  
PBefore anyone could speak Zedd started to reply. "So was I. 10,000 years ago I was as you see me, if a little younger and less grey hair. I was idealistic and I believed learning its secrets could beat evil. I was wrong and as a result I became the being you all knew as Lord Zedd. Before I became him though Zordon and I were friends and we both knew of the prophecy surrounding." Zedd paused as he saw my look and then he continued. "Of the prophecy surrounding certain individuals. When I became Zedd again I immediately sought out Dimitria and told her of the prophecy and that I would return to Earth and prepare for its coming. Since then I have worked with Zordon and the Alliance of Good to prepare for that day. I know that I do not deserve any forgiveness for my actions, but I would ask that you set the anger aside and allow us to work with you, to save us all".  
  
PChad asked. "Who is us?"  
  
PZedd replied. "My wife Rita, my brother in law Rito, and Goldar".  
  
PAs he said that three people stepped into the light. One was a woman who appeared to be the same age as Zedd. The other two were young men about the age of most of us here. Although one of the two had a slight look of age within his eyes and I knew that he was Goldar and his blonde haired companion, who was fidgeting, was Rito.  
  
PI said. "So what do we do to enhance our powers?"  
  
PAlpha replied. "It's already done". Seeing the surprised looks Alpha said. "What do you think I was doing while you lot were busy trying to kill Zedd".  
  
PCarlos said. "Nice one Alpha".  
  
PRyan turned to Zordon. "We might have our powers enhanced, but we don't even know where the girls are?"  
  
PZordon said. "We do, our enemy is quite clearly trying to goad us into launching a rescue attempt, where he hopes to defeat us all".  
  
PLeo said. "Or he thinks we don't stand a chance and is trying to rub our noses in it".  
  
PI replied. "Well, I say we go and prove him wrong. Everyone ready".  
  
PBilly interrupted me. "You can't just go barrelling in there, he's probably expecting that".  
  
PCarter said. "So what do you suggest Billy".  
  
PBilly nodded and, motioning to us, he began to speak.  
  
PMeanwhile at our opponent lair, the kidnapped Rangers were experiencing severe problems, the least of which that they had been stripped of their morphers and clothes. Instead, they had been given new clothes which the servant had told them 'revealed their inner beauty even more so'. At that Kendrix who was trying hard to remain calm commented on the fact that the clothes revealed more than just their inner beauty.  
  
PIt was then, as they explored their surroundings, they realised that several of their companions were missing. Both Cassie and Ashley were not with them neither was Dana and the three remaining Rangers were worried, as they had heard screams coming from somewhere and the three were worried that it was the others.  
  
PKelsey said. "We have to get out of here and find the others".  
  
PMaya nodded as she said. "We do, but we can't leave without the others".  
  
PKendrix said. "Agreed, but where are they and why were they taken and we've been left here?"  
  
PKelsey said. "They could be making it harder for the others to try and find us. I mean, if we're separated then its more difficult for the others to act".  
  
P"Correct young lady". The three turned around to see Devastator stood with two monsters behind him. "What better way to attack the Rangers than separate the six of you. It means that they will have to divide their forces and when they come we will be ready for them".  
  
P"You won't stop them, they will come and when they do…" Kendrix yelled.  
  
P"That's what I like about you Ranger females, so much energy, not bad in bed as well". Seeing the shocked looks Devastator continued. "Oh, those screams you heard earlier were my men getting to know your friends, I especially found your Pink Lightspeed Ranger a lot of fun, she has a lot of fire in her, but in the end she let me have my way with her".  
  
PSurprising everyone, Kelsey leapt forward and slammed into Devastator, who merely grabbed the girl by the neck and threw her against the wall where she lay still. Maya and Kendrix ran to attend the girl even as Devastator said. "You two can have the Galaxy Rangers, leave the Yellow Ranger for me".  
  
PLurching forward the two monsters walked towards the two Galaxy Rangers, their intentions clear when the complex was rocked by an explosion, which staggered the monsters. Just then there was the sound of the door opening and stood there were the three other Galaxy Rangers and two Astro Rangers.  
  
P"So you're here, finally. Get them" Devastator, said.  
  
PThe attack was brutal and swift, but with the element of surprise on there side the three monsters soon teleported away. Running over to the girls, Leo quickly embraced Kendrix and said. "Are you okay?"  
  
PDespite herself Kendrix was barely able to stop her emotions and finally burst into tears.  
  
PKai asked. "What the hell has this guy done to them?"  
  
PKelsey answered. "He was going to rape us". She said as she slowly climbed back to her feet".  
  
PTJ said. "What!" TJ stopped in shock at what Kelsey had said and then he continued. "Where are Cassie, Ashley and your friend".  
  
PMaya replied. "They took them, Devastator said they were been taken for special treatment".  
  
PTJ said. "We'd better get you back to the Power Chamber. The others should have found them by now".  
  
PWith that the eight teleported out of the building. Meanwhile, across the complex, the remaining Rangers were engaged in a tough battle. As they fought against a horde of Quantrons, Cogs, Batlings and others, Andros found himself next to Adam. "Adam this is ridiculous, we're seriously outnumbered".  
  
P"We retreat and we may never get our friends back" I said.  
  
P"Quite correct White Ranger, however we're finished with your Astro Rangers friends". Before anyone could react, the two girls where flung towards us and we quickly helped them to the floor. Unconscious, battered and very bruised the two were still alive, and quickly contacting Zordon, they were teleported out.  
  
P"All right pal, where's Dana?" I yelled.  
  
P"Oh, she's not going anywhere. You see I know of the prophecy and how it involves her and you I figure that I can make sure the prophecy never comes true if I keep her for my master" said Devastator.  
  
P"I gave you fair warning now I'm telling you, hand her over or die," I said.  
  
P"Brave words little Ranger, bring it on". Devastator said.  
  
PWithout hesitation I headed straight for Devastator and despite my recent lack of practise, I was able to match him blow for blow. Eventually Devastator said. "I tire of this, you can have the Pink Ranger, I will simply take her again. She will make a lovely plaything for my master".  
  
PThen, again out of nowhere, Dana appeared on the floor and suddenly the corridor was empty except for her and the Rangers. Hurrying to her side I saw that the clothes she was wearing were badly torn and that her body was covered in slowly appearing bruises. Quickly demorphing I wrapped by jacket around her and we teleported back to the Power Chamber. As we reappeared Dana was slowly regaining consciousness and she whispered in a barely coherent tone. "He raped me". Stunned I helped the girl on to the diagnostic bed and told Billy what had happened who nodded and went to attend to the girl.  
  
P Seeing Dana and the others were being looked after I walked over to a console and punched it. The resounding cry I let out made everyone look around and slowly Kat and Kim walked over to me  
  
PKat asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
PI replied. "Define okay. If you mean do I feel happy that we've got them back, then yes, but what I just found out, means no I am definitely not okay".  
  
PKim said. "What happened?"  
  
PI just let the words tumble out in a whisper. "The bastard raped Dana,"  
  
PThe two former Pink Rangers glanced over at the latest Pink Ranger and then back at me. "So what's the deal with you and Dana. Are you dating?" Asked Kim.  
  
PFinally, giving into the anger I was feeling, I quietly said. "No, definitely not, she is just a friend".  
  
PWith that I stalked off towards the diagnostic table, as I did, I noticed that somebody had placed a blanket over Dana, covering up her injuries, but her body was convulsing as sobs escaped from her body. Looking closer I could see her face was tear-stained and cheeks were red from where she had been crying.  
  
PBilly, noticing my arrival, stepped towards me and I could see that Carter was kneeling by the bed holding Dana's hand and whispering softly to her. "How is she?" I asked.  
  
PBilly replied. "Physically, she's okay, the cuts and bruises will heal, but the emotional scars, those will take some time to heal".  
  
PI said. "Thanks but I'm going to make sure she gets better when I nail Devastator's hide to the wall".  
  
P"Revenge is never the answer young Ranger," said Goldar.  
  
P"Perhaps not, but it will make me feel better". I said angrily.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Zordon are you detecting this?" said Alpha Five.  
  
P"Yes I'm afraid so Alpha" said Zordon.  
  
PChad turned to Zordon and asked. "What's happened?"  
  
PAlpha replied, and if it were possible slightly shakily. "Florida is gone".  
  
PKim yelled. "What do you mean 'gone'?"  
  
PAlpha said. "It's been wiped out, there is not a single trace of life in the entire state of Florida".  
  
PDamon said. "How?"  
  
PZordon said. "As you saw, when you fought Devastator, he and his allies possess great powers and it is entirely possible that they could level a city".  
  
PAndros said. "We should go down there and check to see if there are any survivors".  
  
PZordon said. "Agreed, but be careful as there may be monsters still around".  
  
P"Andros, we'll come with you" Carter said.  
  
PAndros nodded and turned to Leo who nodded agreement as his team moved to his side. Meanwhile Dana was struggling to her feet and moved to the assembled group.  
  
PI'm coming with". She said.  
  
P"Dana are you sure you're okay?" I said.  
  
P"I have medical training, if there are wounded people I may be able to help" she stated.  
  
PQuickly we teleported away. As we did, Kim was talking with Tommy and Kat. "I can't believe it, all those people, I didn't have that many friends there, but still I."  
  
PTommy nodded and replied. "Yeah, we've never faced a foe who's done this".  
  
PKat said. "We'll beat him and make him pay".  
  
PMeanwhile we had arrived in what remained of Miami, Florida and it could only be described as arriving in hell. No building was left standing, fires were spreading everywhere and from everywhere there were cries of agony and cries for help.  
  
PSwallowing Carter said. "We should split up and look for survivors. Hey where's Dana?"  
  
PLooking around we saw that she had wandered off and she was kneeling down. Walking over to her I saw she was kneeling by the side of a little girl. The little girl was burnt and broken and it was clear she had died in total fear. Whispering, Dana said. "An innocent, she's just a kid, she didn't ask for this".  
  
PPlacing a hand on her shoulder I said. "I know, but all we can do is make whoever did this pay for their crime".  
  
PDana pulled away from my hand and yelled back at me. "Pay, they're monsters what are you going to do, lock them up and have a fair trial".  
  
PI hesitated before replying. "You know what I meant. Wait do you hear that?"  
  
PLooking around I could see nothing but the other Rangers digging through debris and helping the few survivors. Then I saw it on the horizon, a pinprick of light, which was getting bigger as the seconds ticked by. Yelling to the others, I grabbed Dana and started moving. "Guys, find shelter now".  
  
PThe others all looked and shared my expression of horror and began moving. Then it hit and I remembered nothing more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
BRBRCENTERA HREF=index.htmlIMG border=0 SRC=/Graphics/home.jpg/ABRBR 


End file.
